


Жизнь

by MariaAlbertovna



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Good Decisions, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaAlbertovna/pseuds/MariaAlbertovna
Summary: Ты не можешь прятаться вечно, когда тебя ждёт жизнь, и ты знаешь, какова она на вкус..И Зеро это, наконец, понял.





	Жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> Это странно (читай, плохо) структурированный поток сознания, потому что автору, как и всегда, не хватило того, что показали в каноне.  
> Автору не стыдно.  
> Не потому, что получилось хорошо, а потому что не стыдно.

Можно придумать себе новое имя.  
Имидж.  
Целую жизнь.  
Можно сочинять сказки, играть роли, подмигивать камерам - хотеть и получать.  
Продумывать ходы, считать удары, строить козни, показушно возводить глаза к потолку - и улыбаться, улыбаться, улыбаться.  
Можно обмануть всех - даже себя.  
Можно получить всё.

Нельзя забыть глаза сломавшего тебя человека.

Наивные, восторженные, обожающие, влюбленные - разочарованные, потерянные, жёсткие и пустые.  
Карие.  
Прекрасные.  
Глаза человека, который изменил всё.

***

Зеро создал себя сам - из боли и унижения, из пустоты, из ничтожества.  
Он хотел славы, денег, власти, титулов, оваций, секса.  
Он хотел брать - ничьё, своё, чужое - всё, до чего мог и не мог дотянуться.  
Он хотел, и он брал.  
И не было ничего слаще этих грязных, невероятных побед.

Джуд же просто хотел, чтобы его любили.  
Он готов был обманывать и хитрить, работать на износ, разрываться на части, доказывать, что он - лучший, что он достоин.  
Но сам никогда не верил.  
Он хотел перестать быть не имеющим значения сыном, не стоящим внимания сотрудником, незаметным компаньоном.  
Он хотел любить - и чтобы его любили в ответ.  
И не было ничего горче пренебрежительного безразличия - единственного, что он получал.

***

А потом Зеро встретил Джуда.  
И тоже не заметил, увлекшись игрой.  
И упустил бы, но...  
Джуд не позволил.  
Джуд не позволил Зеро сломаться, а потом - нечаянно, с любовью - сломал его сам.  
И в жизни Зеро не было ничего лучше этой поломки - ничего ценнее, реальнее, искреннее и чище.  
Ничего более похожего на Жизнь..  
Но Зеро не умел жить. Только придумывать сказки, и прятаться - прятаться у всех на глазах - там, где даже он сам не видел, и никто другой не мог.  
Кроме Джуда.

Джуд видел больше, чем Зеро умел показывать.  
Джуд видел всё.  
И Зеро… он испугался.  
Он испугался, и позволил Джуду уйти.  
Он не понимал, что теряет не обличающий фактор, не красивое тело в тёплой постели, не угрозу всем его сказкам.  
Он не понимал, что теряет саму Жизнь.

Теперь Зеро знает. 

***

Каждый раз, когда Зеро чувствует Джуда поблизости, или видит его, или хотя бы просто думает о нём - что в совокупности означает нечто, подозрительно напоминающее “всегда” - он начинает придумывать истории. Зеро же выдумщик, ему не привыкать - конечно. Но эти истории..  
Они другие.  
Эти истории больше не для него и не о нём, он не сочиняет их в угоду своим амбициям, своей жажде побед и наслаждений - нет.  
Это истории Джуда.  
Для Джуда.  
О Джуде.  
Зеро не может объяснить, как и почему так случилось, но каким-то волшебным образом все истории, в которых есть Джуд, кажутся ему счастливыми. Сейчас это выдуманные истории, и пусть Зеро всё ещё страшно, он знает - ему необходимо сделать их реальностью.  
Сделать их своей жизнью.  
Потому что..  
Присутствие Джуда на игре, пресс-конференции, фотосессии - в мире - кажется Зеро счастливым.  
Номер Джуда, высвечивающийся на экране мобильника - да, рабочий вопрос, но разве это способно унять биение сердца? - кажется ему счастливым.  
Имя Джуда кажется ему счастливым.

То, что Джуд есть на свете, делает счастливым Зеро.  
И потому…

Когда он видит этот подозрительный и уязвимый взгляд, когда он чувствует в себе ревность, и злость, и непонимание, и страх - и любовь, так много любви, что это почти чересчур - почти, но не…  
Он просто не может сказать правду.  
Не может сказать “он не придёт, потому что он очередной мудак, не разглядевший твоё прекрасное сердце”, не может обрушить эти слова на человека перед собой, потому что эти обеспокоенные глаза, сведённые брови, удивленно приоткрывающиеся губы…  
Он тысячу раз причинит боль себе, лишь бы не видеть разочарования и боли в этих глазах.  
Всё, что он хочет сказать “он не придёт, потому что ты нужен мне!” - но пока не решается. И в итоге заключает сделку с самим собой, и говорит лишь:  
Потому что я запретил ему, - и…всё в этих глазах.  
Всё - и даже больше. Куда больше, чем сила воли Зеро, и он просто не может удержаться.  
Не может - и чертовски этому рад.

Ему, конечно же, приходится привстать на носочки - он грёбанный баскетболист, но этот наивный, невероятный засранец всё равно чуточку его выше - и поцелуй в первую секунду больше похож на отчаянный рывок, но..  
На секунду Зеро кажется, что всё вокруг становится слишком громким - голоса, крики фанатов, фотокамеры, репортёры - а потом всё просто исчезает.  
Потому что…

Руки Джуда, дрогнув, оглаживают его шею, касаются лица - и он весь подаётся навстречу, такой знакомый и тёплый - приоткрывает губы, целует в ответ, и..

Зеро не оторвался бы от него даже для того, чтобы получить третье кольцо чемпиона.  
Зеро отдал бы за этот поцелуй первые два.


End file.
